TXC  Sweet Dreams 2
by ThomasElias
Summary: Sweet Dreams 2...not exactly a sequel to Sweet Dreams, but it's pretty similar in concept so that's why this is the title.  I had 2 ideas for the ending, both seemed too good to drop either of them, so I wrote both. Contains Mature sexual content. !


"Where could that fox be?" Cosmo impatiently muttered to herself, looking at the clock. It was a warm summer evening and the young seedrian girl was waiting for her boyfriend, Tails to finally come back from his workshop. She prepared one of his favorite meals, fresh pancakes for him as a surprise, but as they were slowly getting cold, the young fox boy still hasn't showed up. Cosmo was aware how much Tails liked tinkering with his machines and she respected this passion of his but she sometimes felt he was overdoing this a bit. When she saw that according to the clock it was almost 9 o'clock, she lost her patience and decided to go check on Tails. She stood up from the kitchen table and went over to the small workshop/hanger next to Tails' house. After she went in the open hanger doors she started to look for the light switch, as it was quite dark by that time. When she found it and switched it on, she looked around, searching for Tails. At first she didn't see him anywhere, but then she noticed his sneakers hanging out from under his biplane, the Tornado 2.

"Tails, how much longer do you wanna work on..?" she started to ask, walking over to him and crouching down to see him better, but what she saw made her stop immediately. As he was lying on his rolling board under his plane, he had an erection. Cosmo blushed at the sight of this and didn't know what to say to Tails, but then she noticed how wearily he was lying there and when she looked up at his face she saw his eyes were closed; he was asleep. Cosmo didn't understand at first but she soon realized that he must have fallen asleep after working so long and that he was probably having a wet dream, which explained his erection. She blushed as she looked down at him, but couldn't help not to smile. Despite his stiff member poking towards the sky, the way he was lying was such a cute sight. His cute, peaceful face and white, fuzzy chest moving up and down as he slowly breathed in his sleep. He even still had his wrench in one of his hands as he lay there spread-eagled. Cosmo wondered whether she should wake him up or not, but figured it would be a bit embarrassing situation if he saw her waking him up from a wet dream so she decided it's better to let him sleep there and think she didn't see anything. She turned around to go back to the house but just as she took the first step, Tails suddenly said: 

"Mmm…you're so good, Cosmo..." he soundly said.

Cosmo turned back and looked down at him. He was still asleep, but a small smile appeared on his face. As Cosmo stared at his face, she noticed some movement in the corner of her eye, coming from Tails' crotch. She turned her head towards there and saw that his member twitched a little in his sleep. A few seconds later she also noticed that a few drops of pre-cum slowly oozed out from the tip of his penis. Cosmo blushed at the thought that Tails was having a wet dream that involved her. She crouched down next to him again, looking more carefully at his member. It was quite big for his age, both in thickness and length. Cosmo, Tails being the only fox she knew, didn't know whether all foxes have such big members or was only Tails' this big. Either way, the size of it made her blush even harder. As she stared at it, it kept twitching a little every now and then, pre-cum slowly but constantly leaking from its tip and slowly oozing down its shaft. Cosmo hesitated a little, then reached out with one of her hands and carefully touched his member with one finger. It immediately twitched at her touch. Cosmo giggled a little at this then carefully touched it again. It twitched again, but as Cosmo kept her finger pressed against it, it seemingly got used to her touch and didn't move anymore. Cosmo slowly started to move her finger up and down along its shaft, gently caressing it this way. It didn't twitch any more, it stayed in one place, poking towards the roof of the hanger. Cosmo looked at Tails' face; as she continued to caress his member, the smile on his face got bigger and he slowly turned his head to the side a little as if his dream was becoming more and more pleasant. Cosmo wondered whether this is indeed in connection with her actions teasing his member. She stopped caressing his shaft with her soft finger and brought her hand to his ball sack. She gently started to massage it and watched Tails' reaction. He continued to smile in his sleep and started to groan a little as well. As Cosmo looked back at his cock, she noticed that a bit more pre-cum was leaving its tip as she massaged his balls. This gave Cosmo a naughty idea. She blushed at her own idea but she was desperate to do it. She let go of his ball sack and gently wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft then lowered her head, leaning toward his cock. She slid her tongue out and carefully licked the very tip of his cock, licking off his pre-cum that continued to ooze out. Its taste was nothing else she had ever tasted but she liked it and found it arousing. She continued to lick the tip of his cock but slowly headed down, licking more and more of its shaft as well, covering it with her saliva. As she kept going lower and lower his shaft, she returned to the tip from time to time to lick off his pre-cum that piled up. She was slowly becoming very aroused and turned on. As she continued to lick more and more of his member, she brought her other hand to his ball sack and started to gently massage it again. Tails let out small groans as she kept pleasing him, oblivious to him that these pleasures weren't coming from his dream. Cosmo soon reached the base of his shaft with her tongue. When she did, she gave his cock one big, long lick from its base to its tip which made Tails let out another, a bit louder groan. She smiled at his reactions and continued to lick his member with her warm, wet tongue and to massage his balls. His pre-cum also continued to ooze from the tip, drop by drop and slowly started to run down the side of his shaft as she didn't licked it off anymore. When it reached her hand and she felt the warmth of the liquid as more and more of it started to gather on her hand, she decided to try something else. She first crawled to between his legs as so far she was next to his side then slowly and gently started to move her hand up and down his cock, stroking its shaft. His pre-cum and her saliva from her licking made his member nice and slippery so her hand easily slid up and down his full length. She looked at his smiling expression before she lowered her head again and continued to please him even more by licking him again, this time his ball sack. As she gently moved her warm tongue around on his sack she kept stroking his cock as well. Tails turned his head in his sleep again and continued to groan from the pleasure. Cosmo slowly but constantly increased the speed she was stroking his member at and also tightened her grip around his shaft a little. As she lovingly licked his soft sack, sometimes rubbing her tongue against it at some points, she noticed that more and more pre-cum started to leak from it. She figured he was probably slowly getting close to his orgasm. As she was wondering how much longer it could take for him to cum, he suddenly started to talk in his sleep again.

"Oh…your pussy is so wonderful Cosmo..." he soundly muttered but Cosmo could still understand what he was saying. She blushed again, making her even more curious what could he be exactly dreaming of. As she was pondering on this, his comment made her unwittingly reach in between her dress petals with her free hand and rub her panties. Only when she felt her wet panties did she notice what she was doing. She blushed at her own actions but couldn't help not to continue rubbing herself. She stopped stroking Tails' cock and licking his balls to enjoy pleasing herself for a little while. She kept rubbing her fingers against her panties that were becoming more and more wet. She soon started to soundly moan, feeling an irresistible and growing urge for lust. She let go of Tails' member, reached for her panties with both of her hands and pulled it down to her thighs. She then placed her left palm on her crotch and slowly started to move it up and down, feeling how wet she already was. She softly moaned, caressing herself between the legs with her hand before she started to rub her moist pussy with her fingers again. She let out short and quiet moans as she moved her fingers up and down her pussy lips, slowly pressing her fingers harder against them. She did this for about a short minute before she pressed her fingers in between her vagina lips. She let out a gasp but continued to go in deeper and deeper. When her whole middle finger was inside, she slowly pulled it out then pressed it back in, pumping it in and out of her pussy. She blushed and moaned from the wonderful pleasure. She continued fingering herself, pushing her finger as deep inside as she could, sometimes keeping it inside of her for a few seconds and moving it in a circular motion, stirring it for even greater pleasures. From time to time she completely pulled it out to take short breaks and take a few breaths. During these breaks she brought her hand up to her face and put her middle finger in her mouth, licking and sucking off her own juices from it. She did this a few times before she inserted her index finger as well, now pleasing herself with two fingers. She started to constantly lot out short moans from the increasing pleasure, but she wished for even more. She then noticed the wrench again in Tails' hand. It was a one ended wrench with the flared part only at one end of it, under that it was all part of the grip which was straight. She crawled over to his hand in which the wrench was and carefully tried to pull it out from his grip. Luckily for her he was only holding it loosely so she managed to pull it out easily. When she had the tool in her hand, she brought it down to her crotch and positioned it to her wet pussy. She carefully pressed the grip of it against her opening, gasping from the wonderful feeling as it slowly slid inside of her pussy, deeper and deeper as she kept pushing. When it was a good 4 inches inside, she started to pull it out, then back in. She started to pump the wrench inside her as she did with her fingers, slowly increasing the speed and constantly pushing it deeper. Her moans were becoming louder as she moved Tails' wrench in and out of her sensitive pussy. She tried biting her lower lip to muffle her moans and gasps but to no success but then she looked down at Tails' cock and without a second of hesitation, she leaned down to it and put it in her mouth. She lowered her head until about half of his cock was inside her mouth, feeling its taste. Now that it was inside her mouth it seemed even bigger, which made her blush again. As she continued to pump the wrench deeper and deeper into her pussy, she also pushed his cock further into her mouth to muffle her moans. She kept it in place for a few seconds but she then started to slowly lift her head up. When also the tip of his member was inside her mouth, she pushed her head back down again. Tails let out another, so far the loudest groan yet as Cosmo started to slowly bob her head by the length of his cock, giving him a blowjob. By now she was very turned on, lost in the incredible pleasures. Despite the size of his member, Cosmo pushed Tails' cock further and deeper into her mouth each time, slowly increasing the speed she was going at as well. She steadily moved her head up and down on his cock, not paying attention that this could wake Tails up. Lucky for her, it seemed Tails was in very deep sleep as he continued to only let out groans despite Cosmo's more and more intense treatment. After a few minutes Cosmo brought her free hand to his ball sack and started to massage it again, not stopping her blowjob or pumping her pussy. She was heavily moaning by now but these moans were all muffled by Tails' cock in her mouth as she moved his wrench vigorously in and out of her pussy. Her fluids were almost dripping from her pussy, making a quiet squishing sound as she moved the wrench faster and faster. She felt her orgasm coming soon but she didn't slow down, she went going as fast as she could. Tails' groans were becoming more frequent as well and Cosmo felt that he was pre-cumming more and more as she continued the blowjob. She eagerly awaited his load, continuing massaging his balls to make his orgasm even more intense.

_Ending 1:_

A few minutes later she finally felt her orgasm; she continued to pump the wrench inside her until the last second when her vaginal juices started to splatter from her tight pussy onto the wrench, her hand that was holding it, making a mess on her upper legs and the hanger floor under her as well. Her shriek from her intense orgasm was muffled by Tails' cock which started to squirt his load right after her orgasm started. His big, warm streams of cum erupted right into Cosmo's mouth. She tried to catch all of it but the streams just continued to come and soon his cum started to ooze out at the sides of her mouth and slowly run down on the side of his shaft. When Tails' orgasm finally died down as well, she slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, careful to keep his cum inside it. When her lips separated from his member, she swallowed his warm, sticky cum then leaned back to his cock to lick off the remaining cum that oozed out from her mouth. When she caught the very last drop of cum on her tongue, she licked her lips clean as well and lifted her head. She looked at Tails' face; there was no sign that he had awakened: his head remained turned to the side, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady as well. Cosmo was relieved to see this and she finally pulled Tails' wrench out from her pussy. It was covered in a thick layer of her juices, as well as her hand she was holding it in. She blushed, thinking back at what she had just did and decided it's best to keep it a secret from Tails. She reached to her panties, completely pulled it down her legs and used it to clean his wrench from her fluids. When it was clean, she carefully put it back into Tails' hand, just the way it was. When she was ready with this and decided it's time to leave, she noticed the smiling, pleased expression on Tails' face. She smiled and laughed to herself; he must have had a very good dream about her if he had an expression like this. She lowered her head and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Sweet dreams." She quietly said, then turned around, cleaned up her cum from the floor with her panties and headed back to their house to sleep, turning back one more time at the hanger door, smiling at his two shoes sticking out from under his plane.

_Ending 2__:_

A few minutes later she finally felt her orgasm; she continued to pump the wrench inside her until the last second when her vaginal juices started to splatter from her tight pussy onto the wrench, her hand that was holding it, making a mess on her upper legs and the hanger floor under her as well. Her shriek from her intense orgasm was muffled by Tails' cock which started to squirt his load right after her orgasm started. His big, warm streams of cum erupted right into Cosmo's mouth. She tried to catch all of it but the streams just continued to come and soon his cum started to ooze out at the sides of her mouth and slowly run down on the side of his shaft. When Tails' orgasm finally died out as well, she slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, careful to keep his cum inside it. When her lips separated from his member, she swallowed his warm, sticky cum. Just when she swallowed the last gulp, Tails started to move; he moved his head left and right as he slowly woke up then started to lift his head. Cosmo didn't know what do; she just kneeled there with his wrench still in her hand, both covered in her fluids as he slowly lifted his. When he noticed Cosmo kneeling next to him, his sleepy, half closed eyes sprung wide open in a moment. There was an awkward moment of silence before Tails asked:

"Cosmo? What...what happened?"

Cosmo didn't reply at first, just laughed to herself at the awkward situation they got into.

"Well, you didn't show up at dinner so I came and checked on you." She started to explain. "And when I found you, you were having a nice dream." She said, emphasizing the word 'nice.' Tails didn't understand what she meant by 'nice' for a second but then he remembered his dream and immediately started to blush, looking at his erection that was still quite hard, covered with some of his cum and Cosmo's saliva.

"I, uh…hehe…" he tried to explain, laughing in his embarrassment. Cosmo also giggled at him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Tails." She reassured him. "You can't control your dreams, nobody can." She said, reassuringly smiling at him. Tails smiled back at her, still slightly blushing.

"But…" Cosmo started, "Tell me Tails…what did you exactly dream about?" she asked in a seductive voice. "I heard you mention my name at one point."

Her question made Tails blush deep red again.

"I, um..." he hesitated, still feeling embarrassed about it.

"Aww come on Tails, I really want to know." Cosmo continued. Tails looked at her face as she seductively smiled at him.

"I dreamed that you…made love with me throughout an entire night…pleasing me with your wonderful body every way I could imagine." He said at last, blushing hard. Cosmo also started to blush, but she slowly stood up and slid her fingers under the rim of her skirt.

"You mean this wonderful body?" she asked in a sexy tone and slowly started to pull her skirt down, along with her panties. As she pulled it down her legs, she revealed her wet pussy covered with her juices from her orgasm. When her skirt dropped to the floor, she stepped out of it and gently kicked it aside, showing Tails her beautiful, naked lower body. Tails blushed even harder, looking at the perfect curves of her slender body. As he kept staring, his cock became fully erect again in a few seconds from the sight of her hot body. Cosmo giggled again then bent down, grabbed the side of the rolling board and pulled him out from under the plane. When he was in a more open space, she sat down on his lap, the shaft of his hard cock being pressed against her wet pussy lips. She caressed his soft chest fur with one hand, looking into his blue eyes for a few seconds before saying:

"I don't see why that dream couldn't come true." She said in a lustful voice, continuing to rub her hand against his furry chest. Tails just looked up at her at first then shyly asked:

"You…really mean that Cosmo?"

Cosmo smiled at him for a short second, then brought her hands up to the red amulet on her chest, grabbed it and removed it, placing it on the floor next to them. She then brought her hands back up, to the neck of her shirt and slowly pulled it apart, exposing her marvelous breasts. As it was a quite hot summer, she didn't wear any bra under her dress. When her shirt was completely open, she carefully pulled it down her shoulders just enough to reveal them, still keeping the shirt on. She looked very sexy the way she now wore the shirt, arousing Tails even more. Now that she exposed her gorgeous upper body as well, she leaned close to Tails and seductively whispered to him:

"If you want it as well, I can make this dream come true."

Tails looked up at her, gazing into her blue eyes; her round breasts were pressed against his chest as she leaned towards him and he felt her wet pussy as it touched his cock. Although he somehow felt it wasn't right, the situation was just too tempting to refuse…

"I wish nothing more..." he said and lifted his head a little, kissing her passionately on the lips. As their lips were pressed against each other, their tongues sliding through them to explore the others' mouth, Cosmo reached down between their bodies and grabbed his hard cock. She stroked it a few times before she eagerly positioned it to her wet, awaiting pussy and started to slowly push it inside. When Tails felt his member slowly being pushed in between her pussy lips, he placed his hands on her shapely butt cheeks and thrust his cock deep inside her pussy. Cosmo let out a loud gasp during their kiss as his thick, long member slid all the way in, deep inside her tight pussy; she loved the feeling, it was much more wonderful and intense than it was with the wrench. They still haven't broken their passionate kiss when Tails started to thrust his cock in and out of her, pumping her tight pussy. Cosmo loudly moaned, not even their deep kiss being able to silence her as Tails moved his cock in and out of her, making squishing sounds as her juices made it easier for it to slid in and out. Tails kept his hands on her buttocks to keep her steady as he continued to vigorously thrust her pussy. Her vaginal juices soon covered his entire cock, slowly running down its shaft as they felt their orgasms approaching due to their intense love making. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Tails to reach his orgasm; as they continued their passionate, loving kiss, his cock released its load into her tight pussy, forcefully shooting his cum stream after stream, filling her until it started to ooze out from her pussy as he kept thrusting into her hard. His cum slowly ran down his cock, mixing with her fluids and making a mess on their crotch. Cosmo let out a loud, high pitched moan during their still lasting kiss as he filled her pussy with his warm, sticky cum. Tails didn't slow down after the last stream of his cum left his cock, he continued to quickly move his member in and out of her. He went so fast his ball sack kept slapping against her crotch. He was so overrun with lust and adrenalin that his stamina lasted much longer than it would otherwise had. A few minutes later Cosmo also reached her climax; her pussy sprayed her juices all over Tails' cock and crotch, making the mess on them even bigger. They kept going, continuing their love making in the night. They only broke their kiss sometimes to catch their breaths.

This went on, long into the night, Tails releasing his loads one after another into Cosmo's pussy and Cosmo having orgasm after orgasm as they kept going until eventually their exhaustion and sleepiness made them stop and fall into a deep, long sleep in each others arms, with Tails' cock still penetrating Cosmo and their crotch completely covered in a thick layer of their cum and juices.


End file.
